DE 10 2006 031 704 A1, for example, has disclosed a running roller guide, in which a running roller carriage is mounted such that it can be displaced longitudinally on a guide rail via four rollers, The carrying body of the running roller carriage has two running roller pairs which are formed in each case by two running rollers, the guide rail being arranged between said two running roller pairs. The two running rollers of each running roller pair are arranged one behind the other in the running directions of the running roller carriage. A lubricating element which is in lubricating contact with the running roller pair is arranged between the two running rollers of a running roller pair. The lubricating element is at the same time configured as a relubricating unit. It has a housing with concave housing sections which lie opposite one another as viewed in the longitudinal direction of the guide rail, said concave housing sections being adapted to the outer contour of the running rollers. Said relubricating unit has two lubricating points which are in lubricating contact in each case with one of the two running rollers of the running roller pair. Furthermore, said relubricating unit has two lubricating cushions which are arranged in the housing, each lubricating cushion being provided with one of the lubricating points. A spring which suspends the two lubricating cushions against the two running rollers is arranged between said lubricating cushions. Said lubricating cushions are formed from absorbent material which is impregnated with lubricant, the lubricant being discharged to the running rollers under lubricating contact at the lubricating point.
Said relubricating unit requires a considerable amount of installation space, since the housing has to receive not only the lubricating cushion, but also at the same time the lubricant as lubricant reservoir. Furthermore, the production outlay and the associated increased costs can possibly be disadvantageous for low-cost applications.